


Removing Nick's Towel

by TeamRenhardt, tolieawake



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Inspired by a picture, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut, lots of smut, picture included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRenhardt/pseuds/TeamRenhardt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: Seeing his Grimm laid out so deliciously for him, Sean sinks to his knees beside the bed. Slowly, he removes Nick’s towel, then leans forward...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wesen90](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wesen90).



> So, the other day/night TeamRenhardt and tolieawake had a rather... interesting... conversation on Twitter, all started by a rather lovely picture of Nick ;)
> 
> In order to not be selfish, we are sharing it here with all of you - picture included. 
> 
> Expect smut.

Seeing his Grimm laid out so deliciously for him, Sean sinks to his knees beside the bed. Slowly, he removes Nick’s towel, then leans forward, taking the Grimm into his mouth.

Immediately, Nick is suddenly much more awake… and enthusiastic.

Nick lets his legs fall open… an invitation for Sean to make use of those fingers that are caressing his hip. Sean slides his hand up Nick's chest… stopping to pinch a nipple before sliding his fingers into Nick's wet mouth. Nick knows what Sean wants and eagerly sucks the fingers...

Nick swirls his tongue around Sean's fingers, getting them nice and wet. His eyes catch and hold Sean's, full of promises and desire.

Sean pulls his thoroughly sucked fingers from Nick's mouth, eliciting a pout and sigh from his Grimm. Sean smirks and asks, "Would you rather continue sucking my fingers or have one or two sliding in and out of that beautiful ass?”

The look Nick gives him, clearly shows that his preference is actually for Both! But, if he must decide... Nick spreads his legs further apart, trustingly opening himself to his Prince.

A silent request...

Sean smiles down at his gorgeous Grimm. Kissing his inner thigh, before taking all of him in his mouth as his hand slowly slides over his balls and down to his ass.

The tip of a long finger brushes lightly against the Grimm's entrance and Nick shudders, whole body lighting up with anticipation.

Nick isn't sure whether to focus on the hot mouth sliding up and down his cock or the finger sliding slowing in and out of him. The duelling sensations pushing him ever closer to the edge.

Biting his lip, Nick moans, hands moving restlessly over the taller man's back, kneading at those strong muscles beneath his fingers, trying to draw them closer together.

Sensing what Nick is trying to do, Sean leans down and kisses him. Tongue sliding in to tangle with Nick's.

Nick can taste himself, slightly salty, slightly bitter, in Sean’s mouth. It makes him moan.

As he deepens the kiss, Nick slides his hand down Sean's chest, grazing a nipple, which earns him a moan from Sean. He continues running his hand down Sean's chest until he reaches the waistband of Sean's lounge pants.

Running his fingers along that tempting waistband, Nick grins at the way Sean presses his hips towards him, eager for more.

In the mood to tease his sexy Zauberbiest, Nick runs his fingers along the inside of Sean's pants until he reaches his back. He slides his hand up Sean's back and into his hair as he continues to kiss Sean.

A soft growl leaves Sean's mouth, reverberating between them. He nips lightly at Nick’s lips in rebuke. Chuckling, Nick slides his hand back down his Zauberbiest's back, slipping his fingers beneath Sean's pants to rest against the top of his ass.

Two can play at teasing, Sean decides. His fingers still in Nick as he moves his lips and teeth to pay attention to Nick's nipples. Nick arches his back at the sensation. A moan is quickly followed by a frustrated, "Sean!!!!" as he realizes his love has ceased the delicious in and out movement of his talented fingers. Nick clenches his muscles around Sean's fingers to spur him to begin moving again.

Chuckling, Sean presses his own ass back towards Nick's fingers, letting his Grimm know the price for what he wants. Nick moans once more, hand slipping lower in order to cup Sean's ass. He's rewarded by a single slow press in of those fingers. Then they halt once more.

Letting out a strangled moan at the all to brief return of the amazing sensation of Sean's long fingers, Nick slides his hand back around Sean's chest and down again to his waistband. His hand continues until it comes to rest on Sean's hardened cock. Nick runs his thumb over the head through the thin material of the pants.

Sean drags his fingers slowly from Nick, until only the tips are inside, before pushing them back in. A firm tongue swipes over Nick's nipple, before blunt teeth tug against it. The Grimm arches up into the sensation, hand reflexively pressing more firmly against Sean's cock.

Nick keeps the pressure on Sean's cock as his hand moves around to pull Sean closer to him. “Sean… please!” he gasps.

Scissoring his fingers within the Grimm, Sean smiles at the low moan it gains him, Nick’s ass jerking back, as though trying to impale himself further on the Zauberbiest's hand. Slowly Sean drags his fingers out from the Grimm once once, keeping them spread and delighting in the feel of Nick’s ass stretching around them, fingers halting with just the tips catching on Nick’s rim, holding him open.

“Please?” he questions the Grimm.

“Oh fuck, Sean! Enough with the teasing! Kindly get to the fucking me. PLEASE!” Nick cries out.

“Well,” Sean replied, “since you asked so nicely...” Slipping his fingers from Nick's ass, he shifted, dragging his pants down his thighs in order to free his cock. Leaning forward, he let his tip brush against Nick's desperately clenching entrance.

Unable to bear waiting a second longer to feel Sean's cock slide in, Nick wraps his legs – that had been resting on either side of Sean – around his waist, and pushes against Sean's ass to draw him in. Nick moans as he feels Sean bottom out.

"That is more like it!" he declares with a sly smile that is more a delighted smirk.

Chuckling at his Grimm's thoroughly satisfied expression, Sean tilts his hips, drawing back before pressing in once more. The delighted moan that falls from Nick's kiss-swollen lips lets him know he has aimed correctly. Legs tightening around Sean, Nick thrusts up towards him, whole body alight with sensation as his Prince's cock grazes over his prostate once more.

Nick tightens his inner muscles around Sean as Sean continues to graze repeatedly against his prostate.

"Harder, Sean! Please! Fuck! Harder! Please!"

Not one to deny his Grimm anything he wanted, well, not for long, at least, Sean complied with his Grimm's request. Snapping his hips back, then driving them forwards, thrilling in the way the Grimm thrust up to meet him in return; in the strength and power coiled within the man laid out beneath him, strength that meant... With a shudder, Sean woged – Zauberbiest strength driving him deep into his Grimm's willing body.

Looking into his Grimm's eyes as he sets a steady and deep pace Sean sees Nick's eyes go dark with lust at the sight of his woge. How has he not realized before that his Grimm is turned on by his Wesen side?

Nick reaches between them to slide his hand around his leaking cock.

But Sean easily brushes Nick's hand away, determined that his Grimm will come simply from the feeling of Sean moving inside him. Nick groans, but rises, as always, to the challenge, hips snapping up to meet Sean's, eyes blackening not just with lust, but also with his own Grimm powers coming to the fore. He delights in the play of muscles beneath Sean’s skin, in the strength and vulnerability displayed by the other man's woge. By the knowledge that he won't hurt his Zauberbiest if he lets go, lets himself really move and experience all that he wants to.

Drawing on his Grimm strength Nick shifts and flips their positions until he is straddling Sean's hips as he begins to slide up and down on Sean's cock. Nick stills for a moment, enjoying the feeling of fullness and he leans down and takes Sean's lips in a passionately heated kiss.

Sean takes the opportunity to flip them over once more, making Nick laugh into their kiss. Hips snap together, Grimm and Zauberbiest strength meeting in an explosion of heat and desire and yes, love. Lips pressed against lips, tongues twining together, moving between mouths in an imitation of the actions of their lower bodies, both Captain and Detective, Zauberbiest and Grimm, rushed towards completion.

 


End file.
